The Environmental Epidemiology Branch (EEB), Epidemiology and Biostatistics Program (EBP), Division of Cancer Etiology (DCE), National Cancer Institute (NCI), has a requirement for a Contractor to provide support services for the collection of sera and tumor specimens from lymphoma patients treated at the Korle-Bu Hospital, University of Ghana Medical School. Patients are currently being admitted for evaluation, diagnosis and management according to standard medical procedures. Tumor specimens shall be obtained for adequate diagnosis and blood samples shall be drawn to determine their capacity to undergo adequate chemotherapy, which is necessary for control of the disease. The primary task of this project is to obtain portions of the tumor samples that are being obtained for control of the patient's disease. Since blood samples are being obtained for hematological evaluation of the patient, serum samples shall also be collected through venepuncture and utilized for serologic evaluation by NCI research investigators at no additional risk to the patient. Another aspect of the contract is the collection of blood samples from relatives and neighbors of the patient and from other patients with defined diseases (malaria and specific orthopedic problems) which would be important as controls for virologic studies. The Contractor shall be responsible only for collecting and shipping sera and tumors to the NCI Project Officer for study in the United States.